Changed
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: Ryoma has been betrayed by his friends, and run off to America. He's returned, and is so different he's hardly recognizable. What will happen in this new life of his? It's rated T because there are suggestive things (if not actually said), and because I'm paranoid about the language. Please tell me if I should change it.
1. Chapter 1

HEEEEEY BIASHES! Okay, check this out. Its FINISHED. I know, right? All the chapters, there, all together. Anyways, have fun, and I'll have a surprising note for you all at the end!

Ryoma: Che. I can't see why we can't tell them now.

Me: Because we can't. It'll ruin the surprise.

Kirihara: I agree with Ryoma.

Ryoma: Don't call me by my first name.

Yukimura: I also agree with them.

Momo: Me too. HEY, EVERYONE! THE SURPRISE IS THAT MA-

Me: -hiding Momo's body behind a nearby... Thing. That has other bodies- Hm? Oh. Where'd Momo go? What were we talking about?

Everyone: O.O Nothing.

Me: Oh. Okay then. Anyways, do the bit now.

Akutsu: Tch. Maci says that... -looking down at little paper- She in no way owns us or the world. Pft. As if we needed to tell them that.

Me: Hey! Stick to the script!

Jiroh: Aren't you supposed to call her with -chan? Hmm? Hmmmmm?

Me: Shut up! Just... Hah... Read and review, please. -knocks everyone out with an air of exaustion and drags them behind the... thing, collapsing on top of their bodies.-

Ryoma sat silently, a smile still dancing on his face as he and his friends celebrated their win at Nationals. They'd gone to Kawamura Sushi, and he was having a good time with them.

That is, he had been, until Tezuka had said that they had something to tell him. Everyone stopped talking, their faces changing from glee to something else. Some were looking guilty, like they were regretting something. But that regret was mixed with something that was abundant on the faces of others: gleeful relief.

The freshman had a sinking feeling in his stomach at this.

Then Tezuka spoke. "Echizen. We've won the Nationals, so there is now no longer any reason for you to remain on this team, or for us to pretend we like you. We'd like you to resign from the team. In short, we've been using you."

Ryoma's smile was gone. In fact, his face was devoid of all emotions, even his usual cocky smirk. Only his eyes showed emotion, but it was a frozen, icy one. His voice was cold when he spoke, "I know."

Ignoring the surprising reaction, Tezuka continued. "Then you know that it's a good idea to resign from the team?"

The boy nodded, standing and grabbing his tennis bag. "I've been wondering when this would happen." And he had. He hadn't known exactly what would happen, but things had been going far too good for far too long. And he was done. He blinked rapidly when his back was turned, collecting himself. No tears would be shed over this.

The prodigy walked over to the door, surveying his team's faces. Tezuka and Fuji were clearly overjoyed that they'd gotten rid of him, though everyone else still seemed to have a small amount of guilt over their actions. This guilt only increased when he spoke again, smirking, but his words lacking their usual condescending bite, "Congratulations, sempai-tachi. Smile, you won Nationals, after all." His voice cracked almost imperceptibly at the end, and six of the faces were stricken.

The boy pushed out of the restaurant, bumping into a person who was standing just outside of it, shocked at what had transpired. He pushed the person into the shadows, pressing his tennis bag into their hands. "Take good care of that for me, ne?" It was an impulsive decision, but he patted the boy on the shoulder as he walked away.

And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later, a 15 year old boy grabbed a small duffel bag from the baggage claim, Slinging it over his shoulder with a sigh. " **Japan again, huh?"** He murmured in English. " **I wonder if it's changed much."**

He quickly found his way out of the airport, despite not having set foot in the country in years.

Momo sat with Eiji and Oishi in Kawamura Sushi. They sat near a window, Taka and Kaidoh were bringing their food over. Eiji stared out the glass, suddenly making a sound of surprise. "Oooh, Oishi, look at that one." He pointed to a tall boy, nearly 178cm, standing outside of the shop, staring up at the sign with an odd expression before entering the restaurant, sitting near the Seigaku High regulars.

He had black hair, streaked with bits of navy blue, royal, and cyan, as well as bits of icy silver-blue. It reached past his shoulders, and was pulled loosely around in a sidetail that rested on the left, bangs framing his face. It looked colorful, but wasn't overdone or gaudy, the color just barely there. He had snakebite piercings, small black studs on either side of his red mouth. They could barely make out a small black stud in his left eyebrow, until one of his slim, long-fingered hands brushed his bangs back, revealing three hoops in the cartilage of his left ear, as well as a thin chain that hung from the lobe, dangling a small ruby cross and connecting to the lowest hoop. A small silver-blue stud was set in the right lobe. As he licked his lips, they saw a silver tongue piercing. His eyes were eerie, their hard cold stare adding to his looks, and clearly he was using colored contacts, the right eye being a dark red, the left eye black.

Black jeans hung low on his hips, outlining his ass. A black button up was left undone, sleeves rolled up over his tanned skin, over a dark red t shirt with the words 'I don't believe I asked you' printed in black, and black and red tennis shoes covered his feet. A leather band covered the first two inches of his left wrist. He set a dark blue duffle on the ground, waiting to be able to order.

The three stared at him, mouths hanging open, before Momo quietly murmured, "He's _hot._ " Under his breath.

Oishi wholeheartedly agreed with him.

Kaidoh and Taka came over, and as Taka went over to help the newcomer, Kaidoh looked at his boyfriend's face. "As hot as that boy is, Momo, you're not going to be getting a threesome."

Momo flushed. "I wasn-"

But then he was interrupted by Kaidoh's low murmur. "But you're definitely allowed to try for it."

The power player's cheeks turned even redder, and he looked pointedly away from everyone else.

Suddenly Taka was back, having gotten and made the boy's order, bringing it to him. Then he sat down with his friends, still glancing at the boy.

Ryoma could feel them staring at him. His lips twitched upwards in a shadow of his old smirk as he began to eat, taking extra care to delicately dart his tongue out, brushing it against his lips every so often. When he finished, he put his pointer finger in his mouth, pretending to suck off some sauce. When he stood, he spoke to them, deciding to play a little. "Staring is rude, you know?"

He walked towards the door, leaving one last comment before he disappeared. "Oh, by the way, Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-senpai, you two make a good couple."

The five friends froze. Then Oishi, Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh scrambled towards the door, all thinking the same thing. _Was that Echizen?_

They followed him for the better part of an hour as he slowly walked along, staring around himself. They caught their breath as he paused outside the street courts, head cocked to the side as he listened to the sounds of rackets hitting balls. There was an indecipherable look on his face. Then he turned away, ignoring the courts.

They followed him until he stopped at a temple, and all looked at Momo, who nodded yes to their silent question. "That's his house."

Oishi was the first to recover from the shock. "Echizen's back."

Eiji nodded. "Tezuka will want to know." He threw a guilty glance at the house, as did the others, and they turned to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka growled as he heard banging on his door. He patted Fuji's leg, waking up the boy. "Get up, someone's here.

Fuji yawned, stretching like a cat as he raised himself, pulling on his jeans. Tezuka was already dressed, and was replacing his glasses on his face. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

Fuji nodded as Tezuka walked out of the room, swinging the door of his apartment out forcefully. His parents had agreed to let him live on his own once he entered his third year of highschool, in preparation for when he went to college.

On his doorstep stood four of the Seigaku High regulars, all looking slightly stunned. Oishi spoke first, his two words sending a flood of unshown worry through the stoic captain. "Echizen's back."

"Are you sure?"

Fuji was standing at his back now. "Even if it's true, what will he do? Kirihara Akaya is the only one who doesn't believe he betrayed us. Ryoma can't do anything to us now. Invite them in, Tezuka, it's rude to just leave them out there."

Tezuka stood aside to let them in. When they were sitting on his couch, he stood in front of them, arms crossed. "Tell me."

Momo began. "We were at Taka-san's and then this kid came in, and he didn't look anything like Echizen, but when he left he said our names while talking to us, and when we followed him, he went back to Echizen's old house."

Fuji smiled serenely. "Are you sure it wasn't a coincidence? Maybe his parents sold the house when they moved?"

Momo shook his head. "No, they stayed here when Echizen left. I saw them running around whenever I passed that place while going to school."

Eiji looked at Momo. "They let their son go to America alone?"

Momo shrugged, not saying anything.

Tezuka frowned at the two, then glanced at his lover. The two shared a look, communicating silently. Then he nodded, looking back at his people. "Go about your business, don't let anyone know about this. I'll inform Inui. I assume that Taka already knows?"

Oishi nodded, face worried. "What are we gonna do?"

Fuji smiled, eyes open. "Destroy him even more, what else?"

The four messengers stood outside the apartment before parting ways. Kaidoh murmured what everyone was thinking as he left with his boyfriend. "But he didn't seem very broken last time, did he?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Echizen stood in front of the Rikkaidai High School, sighing.

He'd been transferred to a class one year ahead of those his age. He was a second year, instead of a first, and he was hoping that it would provide him a greater challenge than a different class. He was about an hour late, having had woken up not to his alarm clock, but his cat, demanding food with her claws.

That had _hurt._

But now, here he was, an hour into the school day. Oh well, he could just say that he had gotten lost.

They'd believe that, right?

Akaya sat in the back of his math class, ignoring the teacher in favor of sleeping. He didn't notice when the teacher left due to a knock on the door, but woke up when she came back in.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. He's a transfer student from America, so be nice to him." She beckoned to someone in the hallway. "You can come in."

The jaws of the girls, and actually several boys as well, dropped when the boy entered. his hair, streaked with many different shades of blue, was pulled back from his face, braided and hanging down his back. His ears, mouth, and eyebrow were pierced, soft bangs framing his features. One eye was black, the other red. He was wearing the uniform, same as them, but the checkered pants looked far sexier on the delinquent-esque boy. His tie was pulled away slightly, showing some of his chest, with the first two buttons of the white shirt popped open.

He faced the class, face impassive. "Yo. My name is Echizen Ryoma." He inclined his head slightly, a mockery of the traditional bow. "I've lived most of my life in America, though I spent about a year here three years ago."

Kirihara took a moment to react, when he did, it was loud, and to most of his classmates, who were used to him sleeping through the entirety of class, shocking. "Echizen?!"

It was now that the boy turned to look at Kirihara, eyes widening slightly before he gave the boy a small wave. "Yo, Akaya-senpai. Or, I guess its 'san' now, right?"

Kirihara stood, placing his hands on his hips, growling angrily. "Don't use my first name, you little shit." He ignored the teacher's reprimand for cussing and continued. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Ryoma sighed "Ah, I just said, I was in America."

Kirihara sent a glare towards the boy, silently saying that he'd yell at him later.

The teacher broke in. "Kirihara-kun, sit down. Echizen-kun," She sent a disdainful look towards the boy, clearly disliking his dress, "You may sit between Kirihara-kun, who you seem to recognize, and Hiroto-san. These two will be responsible for showing you around the school."

Ryoma shrugged, going to sit next to the older boys. He ignored Kirihara, who was staring at him, choosing instead to rest his head on the desk.

The teacher began class, which was math. She was a cruel woman, most of her students decided when she called on people to answer questions after a small lecture. She instantly zeroed in on the new student, who she seemed to have taken a disliking to. "Echizen-kun, why don't you come solve this equation for us, since you seem so content to not pay attention on your first day?" This was a problem that was extremely complicated.

The boy scowled, rising from his seat. He had long since gotten past needing to sleep in class every day, instead preferring to spend the time scrawling in a notebook. He walked past the teacher, taking the chalk from the holder. Stepping back, he looked at the board for a moment, ignoring the chuckles of some of his new classmates. Some were of pity, and some were of looking forwards to humiliation.

' _Its the same everywhere, huh?'_ Smiling slightly, he scribbled the answer on the board, not bothering to walk through the steps for the class, like he would had to in America.

He turned, walking back to his seat and ignoring everyone's stares. When he sat, he noticed Kirihara sleeping. He poked the older boy with the tip of his pencil, waking him up as the bell rang. "Lunch time." He murmured, instantly regretting the action when he realized that he would now be interrogated.

Kirihara jumped up, grabbing the younger boy's wrist and dragging him out of the room. "Come with me."

"Do I have a choice?" Ryoma murmured under his breath as he was dragged towards the tennis courts.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukimura looked on as his team ate, waiting to go over that afternoon's practice menu so that they would get started quicker after school. They were waiting for their youngest, Kirihara to show up.

Suddenly the boy in question ran up, dragging another behind him. This new boy had piercings and dyed hair galore, and while excitingly hot, was clearly not wanting to be there. "Akaya, what are you doing?" Sanada questioned before Yukimura could say anything.

The new boy's heterochromatic eyes widened. "No." He struggled to pull away from his captor, giving up when he was shoved in front of the team of regulars.

Kirihara crossed his arms, mimicking the boy's stance. "First of all, where the hell did you disappear to? Second, why the hell are you back, and why are you _in this school?_ Third of all, what the hell is all this?!" He gestured to the boy, indicating his blue hair and piercings.

Marui's bubble popped as he stared at the scene before him with the rest of his teammates. The two boys were staring at each other, and tension was heavy in the air. Finally, the new boy sighed. "I told you, I went to America. And to answer your second question, my parents needed someone to watch the house for a few months, I couldn't not go to school, and I could hardly go back to Seigaku, could I?"

The words and voice clicked in the heads of the regulars. It was Sanada who spoke first. "Wait, Kirihara, is this-"

Kirihara interrupted his senior. "Echizen Ryoma, yeah."

Everyone stared at the boy, until Marui spoke up. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ryoma sighed. "I have no idea what you mean." his lips twitched, but he didn't actually make an expression, like every other face he had shown since that day three years ago. It was as if he had forgotten how to show emotion. His eyes were icy, showing nothing.

"I do believe everyone is wondering about your sudden delinquent-like appearance." Yukimura murmured.

The boy shrugged. "I like it."

Kirihara pinched the bridge of his nose. "And why are you in second year, rather than first?"

The regulars stared at the boy. "W- Not a first year?"

Ryoma shrugged. "It just worked out that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get my homework done before the end of lunch."

Jackal spoke as he walked away, calling out. "Wait, are you going to join the club?"

He continued walking, as if he had not heard.

The remaining males looked at one another, before Sanada spoke. "I guess Kirihara was right. He really was innocent."

Kirihara snorted at this, laughter in his voice. "You doubted me?"

They all stared after the boy, each wondering if he truly was the prodigy that had beaten them all three short years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Atobe smiled as Oishi walked into his office at Hyotei High. They shared a quick kiss before the Ice King asked, "What brings you here?"

Oishi smiled tentatively. "Tezuka wanted to ask a favor, figured I was the one you'd most likely agree for."

Atobe smirked, brows raising. "Oh? And what can Ore-sama do for Tezuka?"

Oishi took a deep breath, then said, "Echizen has recently returned to Japan. Tezuka wants you to invite him to the party you're throwing on the weekend, and then, publicly, invite him to the training camp that Hyotei's hosting during the break that's coming up."

Atobe's brows raised. "And why would Ore-sama wish to do this? Ore-sama does not particularly want the brat to be ruining the festivites, nor does Ore-sama wish for everyone's newer moves to be stolen at the camp."

"Tezuka said you'd say that. he also said to tell you that it will serve to make certain that Echizen never returns to Japan."

Atobe tapped his lips. "Hmmm. Ore-sama will do it, but you, Oishi, will be in charge of payment."

Oishi's brows raised. "Oh? And what payment will that be?"

He was answered by having a rough kiss placed on his lips, his boyfriend bringing him to his knees.

Ryoma sighed as he opened his door on Tuesday evening, seeing a very disgusted-looking Shishido and Otori. "What do you two want?"

Recovering from his surprise at the boy's new appearance, Shishido's features twisted into a glare and he thrust a small envelope at the boy. "Our captain said to give this to you."

Looking at the letter in surprise, Ryoma didn't bother to invite them in as he opened and looked over it. He raised his unnerving gaze to the doubles team in front of him. "Why did your lord and master deign to invite a traitor as lowly as me?" his words were laced with sarcasm, though his face remained impassive.

Otori glared as well. "Don't call him that. And we don't know why and don't like it anymore than you do. Are you going or not?"

Ryoma looked over his shoulder, into the house. Sighing he returned his gaze to the two in front of him. "I suppose I have to, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later, Ryoma stood on the porch of the Atobe's mansion. He was dressed in red skinny jeans and a black tank top. His piercings hadn't changed, and he wore black boots. The tank top showed off his tan, muscular arms, spiking tribal tattoo circling his right upper arm. His hair was pulled up, into a ponytail, leaving a few strands of silver blue and royal blue to frame his soft features. A thin black chain hung around his neck, dipping into his shirt and hiding the pendant hanging from it.

Sighing, he knocked on the door, ignoring the loud music that was blasting through the windows.

It was opened by an elderly maid, who looked at him, and looked about ready to slam the door and call the police, until he thrust the small envelope at her. She removed the letter, holding it up to the light, as if to detect a forgery. Finally, she sighed and allowed him entrance. He nodded to her, and she shot him a look as if a bug had just professed its undying love.

It was almost enough to make him smirk. He had missed the looks he'd often gotten in America, before he became a recluse in Japan.

But it didn't and he wove through the hallways like he knew them well, finally coming to a large room with loud music that was full of people. He stepped through the doorway, wanting to get the stares over with, knowing that they were coming.

"Ah, Atobe, I think one of your invitations got lost!" He heard a voice call out over the music.

Everyone turned. Some, who had already seen and talked with him, smiled in amusement at the gaping mouths of the rest in the room.

Atobe stared at Ryoma, the music turning down so that everyone could hear. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nnn. That's mean, Monkey King. I got an invitation." Ryoma leaned against the wall, eyes flicking about. "I gave it to your maid. Very nasty attitude she has. Mada mada dane."

It was a term that know one had heard for several years, and he hadn't said it much either, but he was recognized nonetheless. His first clue that people knew who he was were the looks of disgust that were sent in his direction. He returned the looks with a blank face.

Atobe grinned, the look on his face predatory. "Oh, brat. So nice of you to come."

Ryoma shrugged, nodding to the Rikkaidai members. "Senpai-tachi. I didn't know you'd be at this as well. Such a pity, we could have come together."

Everyone turned to look at the Rikkaidai regulars, confused. Kirihara shrugged, his voice sarcastic as he replied. "Well, if you weren't ignoring your classmates, maybe you would have known."

Atobe looked back and forth between the two, as did his guests. "Is Ore-sama missing something?"

Yukimura gave him a soft smile. "Ah, Echizen is the new transfer student in our school. He's been ignoring us for the past week."

Ryoma cocked his head to the side as Atobe spoke. "Oh, how wonderful. In that case, will he also be attending the training camp with your team?"

Ignoring the shocked whispers that flooded the room at the invitation, the prodigy spoke. "Oh? How can I? Afterall, I'm not on the team, and I haven't even touched a racket for the last three years."

Those who understood what he had said froze. Tachibana stuttered slightly as he asked what was on everyone's mind. "Three years? But tha-"

"It's since the day he gave me this." Kirihara spoke up, grabbing a bag that he'd stuffed in the corner, knowing that his classmate would be at the party that night. He'd been carrying it with him, disguised, since he'd seen Ryoma.

The young boy looked at the bag in the elder's hand, staring at its white and blue fabrics. "Wh-"

"Well, you told me to take care of it, didn't you?" Kirihara stepped forwards, pushing the straps of Ryoma's tennis bag into his hands.

Ryoma dropped it almost immediately, leaping back as if he'd been stung. His voice had lost any trace of the playful tone he'd had earlier. "I don't want it. I stopped playing tennis a long time ago." For a moment, emotion showed in his eyes, shocking everyone in attendance: hurt.

The room was silent. Minutes passed, frozen, until the soft ringing of a phone echoed throughout the room. Ryoma withdrew a device from the back pocket of his sinfully tight jeans.

"Hello?" He spoke in French, confusing most of the people there.

There was angry yelling from the other side of the phone, and when the boy spoke again, it was in English. " **Yes, yes. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Evidently, the ringtones on my phone got messed up.** "

"..."

" **Japan.** "

"..."

" **You were informed.** "

"..."

" **No, I will not be returning for a while.** "

"..."

" **With all due respect,** _ **Grandfather,**_ **I have already spoken with you about this matter. In addition, you know full well that your threats are empty, as I can support myself even without your help, and as Mother and Father are still my legal guardians, I am perfectly within my rights to stay wherever the** _ **hell**_ **I choose to stay and to live. I only have one more year, less than, actually, until I am able to be emancipated in America, and would thank you to remember that.** " His voice was hard, as if he had been offended. Ryoma spoke rapidly, barely anyone getting a hint of the conversation.

The angry yelling was louder this time, and Ryoma's eyes roved around until he was able to speak again, listening to the angry rant on the other side. " **I am fairly certain that I have no need to inherit the company, as my coffers are considerably fuller than yours, and by my own right. In any case, you wouldn't wish for someone like** _ **me**_ **to run the** _ **damn**_ **thing anyways. Please stop trying to interfere with my life. I do not enjoy it, and whatever your religious and moral beliefs are, I clearly do not share them. I will not return to America to begin my training, as I have refused to do so for the past two years, and I plan on continuing to refuse for the next 50 until you miraculously up and DIE."**

After another rant, during which the other occupants of the room started to look very uncomfortable, Ryoma spoke again. " **I am hanging up now, Grandfather. Please continue to enjoy your life. Perhaps Ryoga will be able to give you what you want. If you could, tell Ryan and Aria that I am perfectly fine, and will not require them to come to Japan.** " He snapped the phone shut, looking around. "God, Monkey King. If your father has to deal with Seglin Industries, then I will give him a large gift basket for his troubles. That man is so incredibly aggravating, I would have jumped off a bridge long ago." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

Atobe spoke. "Wh- Seglin Industries? What do you have to do with them?"

Ryoma just gave him a tired look, leaning back against the door frame. His eyes avoided the bag embroidered with his name.

Tachibana spoke. "What do you mean, you stopped playing tennis?"

"Hmm? You're a smart guy, Tachibana-san. I think you could figure it out. What happened three years ago?"

"You ran off after stealing your team's tricks, planning on using them to make yourself fam… famous. Shit."

Everyone turned to stare at Tezuka and the regulars of Seigaku. Atobe spoke next, directing his words to his boyfriend. "Oishi?"

And then everything was laid out. Tezuka and Fuji were the only ones whose faces didn't show guilt. Momo's self composed mask cracked first, his guilt and self hatred showing through. Eiji and Oishi followed, then Taka, Kaidoh, and Inui. Momo was the one who talked. "It was the plan. Use the new cocky new kid, then dump him, quick as that. Tezuka knew who his father was. Said that he could reach great heights."

Faces around the room were slowly growing more horrified as the six who regretted their actions laid out what had happened. Eiji spoke after Momo, his voice soft. "We didn't think it would be so hard at first. But… Ochibi wasn't as annoying as we thought. By the time we realized we actually liked spending time with him, he was already gone."

Then Oishi spoke, voice full of tears. "After Nationals, we were all out at Taka-san's for sushi. We… Told him. Or, Tezuka and Fuji did. We weren't sure if we still wanted to. We wanted to put it behind us, but… he walked out after. Hadn't seen him since, until a last Sunday.

Some voices were heard. Several were saying something along the lines of 'So Kirihara was right all along?'

One voice was louder than the rest, saying something very different. Kirihara stepped forwards, eyes tinged red. "And why should we believe you? Just accept that you're the good guys?"

Oishi frowned, but it was Kaidoh who answered. "We aren't expecting to be forgiven. We did wrong. We're the furthest thing from good guys. But… We were planning on doing this later tonight. Not as public. You can think we're lying now, too." The six pulled long, white business envelopes out of their pockets, one for each, before passing them to Tezuka. "We've all decided to resign, in repentance."

Just as Tezuka, looking livid, was about to take the letters, a voice rang out, from an unexpected source. "No!" Ryoma said. "Don't resign. It should be them who do so."

"Oh, and I believe that they'll have to soon anyways." A voice joined the 15 year old's before anyone could point out that they wouldn't willingly leave their posts anyways. "I don't think that Coach, what was it, Ryuzaki, right? Anyways, I don't think that she'll be all to please when she finds out about this. And believe me, she will." Yukimura went to stand by his junior, who looked at him with an unreadable face.

Tezuka and Fuji looked at the Rikkai captain in horror, until they both snapped into hostile attention. "Fine." Tezuka hissed as he stalked out of the room.

Ryoma looked up in surprise, staring around him. He hadn't expected anyone to believe him, he just hadn't wanted to back down. "Senpai…"

Yukimura just smiled at him. "Are you sure you want to quit tennis?"

Ryoma shrugged, deflecting the question. "I should get going."

Atobe looked at him. "Ah, brat. Ore-sama will walk you out."

Ryoma shook his head, a small, just-barely-there smile gracing his face. "No thanks. I know the way, after all."

Several miles away already, Fuji and Tezuka were locked in an angry, passionate embrace. One thing was going through both their minds as they worked out their frustration: revenge.

OKAY! I PROMISED! NOW HERE IT IS! I... AM MAKING A SEQUEL!

It should be ready soon! Prepare to read more pain, but now, it's mingled with healing!

Oh, and everyone has refused to show up and speak after, ahem, and I quote "Being forced to suffer this terrible embarrassment." Fuji-senpai is also currently not speaking to me, as I portrayed him as a bad guy in this, and completely disregarded his wonderful idea for last time. Alas, I do not control what I work on, but he refuses to accept this fact.

Kintaro (who did not show up and thus was not embarrassed): Waaaa! Maci-chan is so meaaaan! She broke up the sadistic trio! -gets hit over the head and dragged behind a... thing.-


End file.
